orchidsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Orchidaceae genera
This is a list of the genera in the family Orchidaceae. This list is adapted on a regular basis with the changes published in the Orchid Research Newsletter which is published twice a year by the Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew. At the moment, orchids are mostly defined by morphological similarity (structure of their flowers and other parts). Furthermore, each year about another 150 new species are being discovered. The list of genera alone currently stands just short of 1000 entries. From a cladistic point of view, the orchid family is considered a monophyly, i.e. the group incorporates all the taxa derived from an ancestral group. * A *''Aa'' Rchb.f. 1854 *''Abdominea'' J.J. Sm. *''Acampe'' Lindley 1853 *''Acanthephippium'' Blume ex Endl. 1828 *''Aceratorchis'' Schltr. 1922 *''Acianthera'' Scheidw. *''Acianthus'' R.Br. 1810 *''Acineta'' Lindl. 1843 *''Acostaea'' Schltr. *''Acriopsis'' Reinw. ex Blume *''Acrochaene'' Lindl. 1853 *''Acrolophia'' Pfitzer in H.G.A.Engler & K.A.E.Prantl (eds.) 1888 *''Acrorchis'' Dressler 1990 *''Ada'' Lindl. 1854 *''Adamantinia'' Van den Berg & C.N.Gonç 2004 *''Adenochilus'' Hook.f. 1853 *''Adenoncos'' Blume 1825 *''Adrorhizon'' Hook.f. in H.Trimen 1898 *''Aerangis'' Rchb.f 1865 *''Aeranthes'' Lindl. 1824 *''Aerides'' Lour. 1790 *''Aganisia'' Lindl. 1839 *''Aglossorrhyncha'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach 1905 *''Agrostophyllum'' Blume 1825 *''Alamania'' Lex. in P.de La Llave & J.M.de Lexarza 1825 *''Alatiliparis'' Marg. & Szlach. 2001 *''Altensteinia'' Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt 1816 *''Ambrella'' H.Perrier 1943 *''Amesiella'' Garay 1972 *''Amitostigma'' Schltr. 1919 *''Anacamptis'' Rich. 1817 *''Anathallis'' Barb.Rodr. 1877 *''Ancistrochilus'' Rolfe in D.Oliver & auct. suc. (eds.) 1897 *''Ancistrorhynchus'' Finet 1907 *''Androcorys'' Schltr. 1919 *''Angraecopsis'' Kraenzl. 1900 *''Angraecum'' Bory 1804 *''Anguloa'' Ruiz and Pavon 1794 *''Anoectochilus'' Blume 1825 *''Ansellia'' Lindl. 1844 *''Anthogonium'' Wall. ex Lindl. 1836 *''Anthosiphon'' Schltr. 1920 *''Aorchis'' Verm. 1972 *''Aphyllorchis'' Blume 1825 *''Aplectrum'' Nutt. 1818 *''Aporostylis'' Rupp & Hatch 1946 *''Apostasia'' Blume 1825 *''Appendicula'' Blume 1825 *''Aracamunia'' Carnevali & I.Ramírez 1989 *''Arachnis'' Blume 1825 *''Arethusa'' L. 1753 *''Armodorum'' Breda 1827 *''Arnottia'' A.Rich. 1828 *''Arpophyllum'' La Llave & Lex. 1825 *''Arthrochilus'' F.Muell. 1858 *''Artorima'' Dressler & G.E.Pollard 1971 *''Arundina'' Blume 1825 *''Ascocentrum'' Schltr. ex J.J.Sm 1914 *''Ascochilopsis'' Carr 1929 *''Ascochilus'' Ridl. 1896 *''Ascoglossum'' Schltr. 1913 *''Aspasia'' Lindl. 1833 *''Aspidogyne'' Garay 1977 *''Aulosepalum'' Garay 1980 *''Auxopus'' Schltr. 1905 B *''Barbosella'' Schltr. 1918 *''Barkeria'' Knowles & Westcott 1838 *''Barlia'' Parl. 1858 *''Bartholina'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Basiphyllaea'' Schltr. 1921 *''Baskervilla'' Lindl. 1840 *''Batemannia'' Lindl. 1834 *''Beclardia'' A.Rich. 1828 *''Beloglottis'' Schltr. 1920 *''Benthamia'' A.Rich. 1828 *''Benzingia'' Dodson 1995 *''Biermannia'' King & Pantl. 1897 *''Bifrenaria'' Lindl. 1832 *''Binotia'' Rolfe 1905 *''Bipinnula'' Comm. ex Juss. 1789 *''Bletia'' Ruiz & Pav. 1794 *''Bletilla'' Rchb.f 1852 *''Bogoria'' J.J.Sm. 1905 *''Bolusiella'' Schltr. 1918 *''Bonatea'' Willd. 1805 *''Bonniera'' Cordem. 1899 *''Brachionidium'' Lindl. 1859 *''Brachtia'' Rchb.f. 1850 *''Brachycorythis'' Lindl. 1838 *''Brachypeza'' Garay 1972 *''Brachystele'' Schltr. 1920 *''Bracisepalum'' J.J.Sm. 1933 *''Braemia'' Jenny 1985 *''Brassavola'' Robert Brown 1813 *''Brassia'' R. Br. 1813 *''Bromheadia'' Lindl. 1841 *''Broughtonia'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Brownleea'' Harv. ex Lindl. 1842 *''Buchtienia'' Schltr. 1929 *''Bulbophyllum'' Thouars, 1822 *''Bulleyia'' Schltr. 1912 *''Burnettia'' Lindl. 1840 C *''Cadetia'' Gaudich. 1829 *''Calanthe'' R. Brown 1821 *''Caleana'' R.Br. 1810 *''Calochilus'' R.Br. 1810 *''Calopogon'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Caluera'' Dodson & Determann 1983 *''Calymmanthera'' Schltr. 1913 *''Calypso'' (L.) Oakes 1842 *''Calyptrochilum'' Kraenzl. 1895 *''Campylocentrum'' Benth. 1881 *''Capanemia'' Barb.Rodr. 1877 *''Catasetum'' Kunth 1822 *''Cattleya'' Lindl. 1824 *''Cattleyella'' Van den Berg & M.W.Chase 2004 *''Caucaea'' Schltr. 1920 *''Caularthron'' Raf. 1837 *''Centroglossa'' Barb.Rodr. 1881 *''Centrostigma'' Schltr. 1915 *''Cephalanthera'' Rich. 1818 *''Cephalantheropsis'' Guillaumin 1960 *''Ceratandra'' Eckl. & F.A.Bauer 1837 *''Ceratocentron'' Senghas 1989 *''Ceratochilus'' Blume 1825 *''Ceratostylis'' Blume 1825 *''Chamaeangis'' Schltr. 1915 *''Chamaeanthus'' Schltr. in J.J.Smith 1905 *''Chamaegastrodia'' Makino & Maek. 1935 *''Chamelophyton'' Garay 1974 *''Chamorchis'' Rich. 1818 *''Changnienia'' S.S.Chien 1935 *''Chaseella'' Summerh. 1961 *''Chaubardia'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Chaubardiella'' Garay 1969 *''Chauliodon'' Summerh. 1943 *''Cheiradenia'' Lindl. 1853 *''Cheirostylis'' Blume 1825 *''Chelonistele'' Pfitzer in H.G.A.Engler (ed.) 1907 *''Chelyorchis'' Dressler & N.H.Williams in G.A.Romero & G.Carnevali 2000 *''Chiloglottis'' R. Brown 1810 *''Chilopogon'' Schltr. 1912 *''Chiloschista'' Lindl. 1832 *''Chloraea'' Lindl. 1827 *''Chondrorhyncha'' Lindl. 1846 *''Chondroscaphe'' (Dressler) Senghas & G.Gerlach 1993 *''Christensonia'' Haager 1993 *''Christensonella'' Szlach., Mytnik, Górniak & Smiszek 2006 *''Chroniochilus'' J.J.Sm. 1918 *''Chrysocycnis'' Linden & Rchb.f. 1854 *''Chrysoglossum'' Blume 1825 *''Chysis'' Lindley 1837 *''Chytroglossa'' Rchb.f. 1863 *''Cirrhaea'' Lindl. 1825 *''Cischweinfia'' Dressler & N.H.Williams 1970 *''Claderia'' Hook.f. 1890 *''Cleisocentron'' Brühl 1926 *''Cleisomeria'' Lindl. ex G.Don in J.C.Loudon 1855 *''Cleisostoma'' Blume 1825 *''Cleistes'' Rich. ex Lindl. 1840 *''Clematepistephium'' N.Hallé 1977 *''Clowesia'' Lindl. 1843 *''Coccineorchis'' Schltr. 1920 *''Cochleanthes'' Raf. 1837 *''Cochlioda'' Lindley 1853 *''Codonorchis'' Lindl. 1840 *''Coelia'' Lindl. 1830 *''Coeliopsis'' Rchb.f. 1872 *''Coeloglossum'' Hartm. 1820 *''Coelogyne'' Lindl. 1821 *''Coilochilus'' Schltr. 1906 *''Collabium'' Blume 1825 *''Comparettia'' Poepp.& Endl. 1836 *''Comperia'' K.Koch 1849 *''Conchidium'' Griff. 1851 *''Constantia'' Barb.Rodr. 1877 *''Cooktownia'' D.L.Jones 1997 *''Corallorhiza'' Gagnebin 1755 *''Cordiglottis'' J.J.Sm. 1922 *''Coryanthes'' Hooker 1831 *''Corybas'' Salisbury 1807 *''Corycium'' Sw. 1800 *''Corymborkis'' Thouars 1804 *''Cottonia'' Wight 1851 *''Cotylolabium'' Garay 1982 *''Cranichis'' Sw. 1788 *''Cremastra'' Lindl. 1833 *''Cribbia'' Senghas 1985 *''Crossoglossa'' Dressler & Dodson in C.H.Dodson 1993 *''Cryptarrhena'' R.Br. 1816 *''Cryptocentrum'' Benth. 1881 *''Cryptochilus'' Wall. 1824 *''Cryptopus'' Lindl. 1824 *''Cryptopylos'' Garay 1972 *''Cryptostylis'' R.Br. 1810 *''Cuitlauzina'' La Llave & Lex. 1825 *''Cyanaeorchis'' Barb.Rodr. 1877 *''Cyanicula'' Hopper & A.P.Br. 2000 *''Cybebus'' Garay 1987 *''Cyclopogon'' C.Presl 1827 *''Cycnoches'' Lindley 1832 *''Cymbidiella'' Rolfe 1918 *''Cymbidium'' Swartz 1799 *''Cynorkis'' Thouars 1809 *''Cyphochilus'' Schltr. 1912 *''Cypholoron'' Dodson & Dressler 1972 *''Cypripedium'' Carl Linnaeus 1753 *''Cyrtidiorchis'' Rauschert 1982 *''Cyrtochilum'' Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt 1816 *''Cyrtopodium'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Cyrtorchis'' Schltr. 1914 *''Cyrtosia'' Blume 1825 *''Cyrtostylis'' R.Br. 1810 *''Cystorchis'' Blume 1859 D *''Dactylorhiza'' Neck. ex Nevski 1937 *''Dactylostalix'' Rchb.f. 1878 *''Degranvillea'' Determann 1985 *''Deiregyne'' Schltr. 1920 *''Dendrobium'' Sw. 1799 *''Dendrochilum'' Blume 1825 *''Dendrophylax'' Rchb.f. in W.G.Walpers 1864 *''Devogelia'' Schuit. 2004 *''Diadenium'' Poepp. & Endl. 1836 *''Diaphananthe'' Schltr. 1915 *''Diceratostele'' Summerh. 1938 *''Dichaea'' Lindl. 1833 *''Dichromanthus'' Garay 1980 publ. 1982 *''Dickasonia'' L.O.Williams 1941 *''Dictyophyllaria'' Garay 1986 *''Didymoplexiella'' Garay 1954 *''Didymoplexis'' Griff. 1844 *''Diglyphosa'' Blume 1825 *''Dignathe'' Lindl. 1849 *''Dilochia'' Lindl. 1830 *''Dilochiopsis'' (Hook.f.) Brieger 1981 *''Dilomilis'' Raf. 1838 *''Dimerandra'' Schltr. 1922 *''Dimorphorchis'' Rolfe 1919 *''Dinema'' Lindl. 1826 *''Dinklageella'' Mansf. 1934 *''Diphylax'' Hook.f. 1889 *''Diplocaulobium'' (Rchb.f.) Kraenzl. in H.G.A.Engler (ed.) 1910 *''Diplocentrum'' Lindl. 1832 *''Diplomeris'' D.Don 1825 *''Diploprora'' Hook.f. 1890 *''Dipodium'' R.Br. 1810 *''Disa'' Berg. 1767 *''Discyphus'' Schltr. 1919 *''Disperis'' Sw. 1800 *''Distylodon'' Summerh. 1966 *''Diuris'' J.E. Smith 1798 *''Domingoa'' Schltr. in I.Urban 1913 *''Dossinia'' C.Morren 1848 *''Dracula'' Luer 1978 *''Drakaea'' Lindl. 1840 *''Dresslerella'' Luer 1976 *''Dressleria'' Dodson 1975 *''Dryadella'' Luer 1978 *''Dryadorchis'' Schltr. 1913 *''Drymoanthus'' Nicholls 1943 *''Drymoda'' Lindl. 1838 *''Duckeella'' Porto & Brade 1938 publ. 1940 *''Dunstervillea'' Garay 1972 *''Dyakia'' Christenson 1986 E *''Earina'' Lindl. 1834 *''Eggelingia'' Summerh. 1951 *''Eleorchis'' Maek. 1935 *''Elleanthus'' C.Presl 1827 *''Eloyella'' P.Ortiz 1979 *''Eltroplectris'' Raf. 1837 *''Elythranthera'' (Endl.) A.S.George 1963 *''Embreea'' Dodson 1980 *''Encyclia'' Hooker 1828 *''Entomophobia'' de Vogel, 1984 *''Eparmatostigma'' Garay 1972 *''Ephippianthus'' Rchb.f. in F.K.Schmidt 1968 *''Epiblastus'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach 1905 *''Epiblema'' R.Br. 1810 *''Epidendrum'' Carl Linnaeus 1763 *''Epigeneium'' Gagnep. 1932 *''Epilyna'' Schltr. 1918 *''Epipactis'' Zinn 1757 *''Epipogium'' Borkh. 1792 *''Epistephium'' Kunth 1882 *''Eria'' Lindley 1825 *''Eriaxis'' Rchb.f. 1876 *''Ericksonella'' Hopper & A.P.Br. 2004 *''Eriochilus'' R.Br. 1810 *''Eriodes'' Rolfe 1915 *''Eriopsis'' Lindl. 1847 *''Erycina'' Lindl. 1853 *''Erythrodes'' Blume 1825 *''Erythrorchis'' Blume 1837 *''Esmeralda'' Rchb.f 1862 *''Euanthe'' Schltr. 1914 *''Eulophia'' R.Br. ex Lindl. 1821 *''Eulophiella'' Rolfe 1891 *''Eurycentrum'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach 1905 *''Eurychone'' Schltr. 1918 *''Eurystyles'' Wawra 1863 *''Evotella'' Kurzweil & H.P.Linder 1991 F *''Fernandezia'' Ruiz & Pav. 1794 *''Flickingeria'' A.D.Hawkes 1961 *''Frondaria'' Luer 1986 *''Fuertesiella'' Schltr. in I.Urban 1913 *''Funkiella'' Schltr. 1920 G *''Galeandra'' Lindl. in F.A.Bauer 1830 *''Galearis'' Raf. 1833 *''Galeola'' Lour. 1790 *''Galeottia'' A.Rich. 1845 *''Galeottiella'' Schltr. 1920 *''Gastrochilus'' D.Don 1825 *''Gastrodia'' R.Br. 1810 *''Gastrorchis'' Thouars 1809 *''Gavilea'' Poepp. 1833 *''Geesinkorchis'' de Vogel 1984 *''Gennaria'' Parl. 1860 *''Genoplesium'' R.Br. 1810 *''Genyorchis'' Schltr. 1900 *''Geoblasta'' Barb.Rodr. 1891 *''Geodorum'' Jacks. 1811 *''Glomera'' Blume 1825 *''Glossodia'' R. Br. 1810 *''Gomesa'' R.Br. 1815 *''Gomphichis'' Lindl. 1840 *''Gonatostylis'' Schltr. 1906 *''Gongora'' Ruiz & Pav. 1794 *''Goniochilus'' M.W.Chase 1987 *''Goodyera'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Govenia'' Lindl. 1832 *''Grammangis'' Rchb.f. 1860 *''Grammatophyllum'' Blume 1825 *''Graphorkis'' Thouars 1809 *''Grobya'' Lindl. 1835 *''Grosourdya'' Rchb.f. 1864 *''Guarianthe'' Dressler & W.E.Higgins 2003 *''Gunnarella'' Senghas 1988 *''Gymnadenia'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Gynoglottis'' J.J.Sm. 1904 H *''Habenaria'' Willd. 1805 *''Hagsatera'' R.González 1974 *''Hammarbya'' Kuntze 1891 *''Hancockia'' Rolfe 1903 *''Hapalorchis'' Schltr. 1919 *''Haraella'' Kudô 1930 *''Hederorkis'' Thouars 1809 *''Helcia'' Lindl. 1845 *''Helleriella'' A.D.Hawkes 1966 *''Helonoma'' Garay 1982 *''Hemipilia'' Lindl. 1835 *''Herminium'' L. 1758 *''Herpysma'' Lindl. 1833 *''Hetaeria'' Blume 1825 *''Hexalectris'' : Crested Coralroot *''Hexisea'' Raf. 1825 *''Himantoglossum'' Spreng. 1826 *''Hintonella'' Ames 1938 *''Hippeophyllum'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach 1905 *''Hirtzia'' Dodson 1984 *''Hispaniella'' Braem 1980 *''Hofmeisterella'' Rchb.f. in W.G.Walpers 1852 *''Holcoglossum'' Schltr. 1919 *''Holothrix'' Rich. ex Lindl. 1835 *''Homalopetalum'' Rolfe 1896 *''Horichia'' Jenny 1981 *''Horvatia'' Garay 1977 *''Houlletia'' Brongn. 1841 *''Huntleya'' Bateman ex Lindl. 1837 *''Huttonaea'' Harv. 1863 *''Hygrochilus'' Pfitzer in H.G.A.Engler & K.A.E.Prantl (eds.) 1897 *''Hylophila'' Lindl. 1833 *''Hymenorchis'' Schltr. 1913 I *''Imerinaea'' Schltr. 1924 *''Ionopsis'' Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt 1815 *''Ipsea'' Lindl. 1831 *''Isabelia'' Barb.Rodr. 1877 *''Ischnogyne'' Schltr. 1913 *''Isochilus'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Isotria'' Raf. 1808 J *''Jacquiniella'' Schltr. 1920 *''Jejosephia'' A.N.Rao & Mani 1985 *''Jumellea'' Schltr. 1914 K *''Kefersteinia'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Kegeliella'' Mansf. 1934 *''Kionophyton'' Garay 1980 publ. 1982 *''Koellensteinia'' Rchb.f. 1854 *''Kraenzlinella'' Kuntze in T.E.von Post 1903 *''Kreodanthus'' Garay 1977 *''Kuhlhasseltia'' J.J.Sm. 1910 L *''Lacaena'' Lindl. 1843 *''Laelia'' Lindley 1831 *''Lankesterella'' Ames 1923 *''Lecanorchis'' Blume 1856 *''Lemurella'' Schltr. 1925 *''Lemurorchis'' Kraenzl. 1893 *''Leochilus'' Lindley 1833 *''Lepanthes'' Sw. 1799 *''Lepanthopsis'' (Cogn.) Ames 1933 *''Lepidogyne'' Blume 1859 *''Leporella'' A.S.George 1971 *''Leptotes'' Lindl. 1833 *''Ligeophila'' Garay 1977 *''Limodorum'' Boehm. 1760 *''Liparis'' L.C.Rich 1817 *''Listrostachys'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Lockhartia'' Hook. 1827 *''Loefgrenianthus'' Hoehne 1927 *''Ludisia'' A.Rich. in J.B.G.Bory de Saint-Vincent 1825 *''Lueddemannia'' Linden & Rchb.f. 1854 *''Luisia'' Gaudich. 1829 *''Lycaste'' Lindl. 1843 *''Lycomormium'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Lyperanthus'' R.Br. 1810 *''Lyroglossa'' Schltr. 1920 M *''Macodes'' Lindl. 1840 *''Macradenia'' R.Br. 1822 *''Macroclinium'' Barb.Rodr. ex Pfltz. 1889 *''Macropodanthus'' L.O.Williams 1983 *''Malaxis'' Sol. ex Sw. 1778 *''Malleola'' J.J.Sm. & Schltr. 1913 *''Manniella'' Rchb.f. 1881 *''Margelliantha'' P.J.Cribb 1979 *''Masdevallia' 'Ruiz and Pavon 1794 *''Maxillaria'' Ruiz and Pavon 1794 *''Mediocalcar'' J.J.Sm. 1900 *''Megalorchis'' H.Perrier 1936 *''Megalotus'' Garay 1972 *''Megastylis'' (Schltr.) Schltr 1911 *''Meiracyllium'' Rchb.f. 1854 *''Mesadenella'' Pabst & Garay 1953 *''Mesadenus'' Schltr. 1920 *''Mesoglossum'' Halb. 1982 *''Mesospinidium'' Rchb.f., 1852 *''Mexicoa'' Garay 1974 *''Mexipedium'' V.A.Albert & M.W.Chase 1992 *''Microchilus'' C.Presl, 1827 *''Microcoelia'' Lindl., 1830 *''Micropera'' Lindl., 1832 *''Microsaccus'' Blume 1825 *''Microtatorchis'' *''Microthelys'' Garay, 1980 *''Microtis'' R.Br., 1810 *''Miltonia'' Lindley 1837 *''Miltoniopsis'' Godefroy-Lebuef 1889 *''Mobilabium'' Rupp, N. 1946 *''Moerenhoutia'' Blume, 1859 *''Monomeria'' Lindl. 1830 *''Monophyllorchis'' Schltr. 1920 *''Mormodes'' Lindley 1836 *''Mormolyca'' Fenzl 1850 *''Mycaranthes'' Blume 1825 *''Myoxanthus'' Poepp. & Endl. 1836 *''Myrmechis'' Blume 1859 *''Myrmecophila'' Rolfe 1917 *''Myrosmodes'' Rchb.f. 1854 *''Mystacidium'' Lindl. 1836 N *''Nabaluia'' Ames 1920 *''Nageliella'' L.O.Williams 1940 *''Neobathiea'' Schltr. 1925 *''Neobenthamia'' Rolfe 1891 *''Neobolusia'' Schltr. 1895 *''Neoclemensia'' Carr 1935 *''Neocogniauxia'' Schltr. in I.Urban 1913 *''Neofinetia'' Hu 1925 *''Neogardneria'' Schltr. ex Garay 1953 *''Neogyna'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Neomoorea'' Rolfe 1904 *''Neotinea'' Rchb.f. 1850 *''Neottia'' Guett. 1754 *''Neottianthe'' (Rchb.) Schltr. 1919 *''Nephelaphyllum'' Blume 1825 *''Nephrangis'' (Schltr.) Summerh. 1948 *''Nervilia'' Comm. ex Gaudich. 1829 *''Neuwiedia'' Blume 1834 *''Nidema'' Britton & Millsp. 1920 *''Nothodoritis'' Z.H.Tsi 1989 *''Nothostele'' Garay 1980-2 *''Notylia'' Lindl. 1825 O *''Oberonia'' Lindl. 1830 *''Octarrhena'' Thwaites 1861 *''Octomeria'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Odontochilus'' Blume 1859 *''Odontoglossum'' Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt 1816 *''Odontorrhynchus'' M.N.Correa 1953 *''Oeceoclades'' Lindl. 1832 *''Oeonia'' Lindl. 1826 *''Oeoniella'' Schltr. 1918 *''Oliveriana'' Rchb.f. 1876 *''Omoea'' Blume 1825 *''Oncidium'' Sw. 1800 *''Ophrys'' L. 1753 *''Orchipedum'' Breda 1827 *''Orchis'' Tourn. ex L. 1753 *''Oreorchis'' Lindl. 1859 *''Orestias'' Ridl. 1887 *''Orleanesia'' Barb.Rodr. 1877 *''Ornithocephalus'' Hooker 1824 *''Ornithochilus'' LindleyBenth. 1883 *''Ornithophora'' Barb.Rodr. 1881 *''Orthoceras'' R.Br. 1810 *''Ossiculum'' P.J.Cribb & Laan 1986 *''Otochilus'' Lindl. 1830 *''Otoglossum'' (Schltr.) Garay & Dunst. 1976 *''Otostylis'' Schltr. 1918 P *''Pabstia'' Garay 1973 *''Pachites'' Lindl. 1835 *''Pachyphyllum'' Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt 1816 *''Pachyplectron'' Schltr. 1906 *''Pachystoma'' Blume 1825 *''Palmorchis'' Barb.Rodr. 1877 *''Panisea'' (Lindl.) Lindl. 1854 *''Paphinia'' Lindley 1843 *''Papilionanthe'' Schltr. 1915 *''Papillilabium'' Dockrill 1967 *''Paphiopedilum'' Pfitzer 1886 *''Papperitzia'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Papuaea'' Schltr. 1919 *''Paradisanthus'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Paralophia'' P.J.Cribb & Hermans 2005 *''Paraphalaenopsis'' A.D.Hawkes 1964 *''Parapteroceras'' Aver. 1990 *''Pecteilis'' Raf. 1837 *''Pedilochilus'' Schltr. in K.M.Schumann & C.A.G.Lauterbach 1905 *''Pelatantheria'' Ridl. 1896 *''Pelexia'' Poit. ex Rich. 1817 *''Pennilabium'' J.J.Sm. 1914 *''Peristeranthus'' T.E.Hunt 1954 *''Peristeria'' Hook. 1831 *''Peristylus'' Blume 1825 *''Pescatoria'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Phaius'' Lour. 1790 *''Phalaenopsis'' Blume 1825 *''Pheladenia'' D.L.Jones & M.A.Clem. 2001 *''Pholidota'' Lindl. in W.J.Hooker 1825 *''Phragmipedium'' Rolfe 1896 *''Phragmorchis'' L.O.Williams 1938 *''Phreatia'' Lindl. 1830 *''Phymatidium'' Lindl. 1833 *''Physoceras'' Schltr. 1924 *''Pilophyllum'' Schltr. 1914 *''Piperia'' Rydb. 1901 *''Pityphyllum'' Schltr. 1920 *''Platanthera'' Rich. 1817 *''Platycoryne'' Rchb.f. 1855 *''Platylepis'' A.Rich. 1828 *''Platyrhiza'' Barb.Rodr. 1881 *''Platystele'' Schlechter 1910 *''Platythelys'' Garay 1977 *''Plectorrhiza'' Dockrill 1967 *''Plectrelminthus'' Raf. 1838 *''Plectrophora'' H.Focke 1848 *''Pleione'' D. Don 1825 *''Pleurothallis'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Pleurothallopsis'' Porto & Brade 1937 *''Plocoglottis'' Blume 1825 *''Poaephyllum'' Ridl. 1907 *''Podangis'' Schltr. 1918 *''Podochilus'' Blume 1825 *''Pogonia'' Juss. 1789 *''Pogoniopsis'' Rchb.f. 1881 *''Polycycnis'' Rchb.f. 1855 *''Polyotidium'' Garay 1958 *''Polystachya'' Hook. 1824 *''Pomatocalpa'' Breda, Kuhl & Hasselt 1827 *''Ponera'' Lindl. 1831 *''Ponerorchis'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Ponthieva'' R.Br. in W.T.Aiton 1813 *''Porolabium'' Tang & F.T.Wang 1940 *''Porpax'' Lindl. 1845 *''Porphyrodesme'' Schltr. 1913 *''Porphyroglottis'' Ridl. 1896 *''Porphyrostachys'' Rchb.f. 1854 *''Porroglossum'' Schlechter 1920 *''Porrorhachis'' Garay 1972 *''Potosia'' (Schltr.) R.González & Szlach. ex Mytnik 2003 *''Prasophyllum'' R.Br. 1810 *''Prescottia'' Lindl. in W.J.Hooker 1824 *''Pristiglottis'' Cretz. & J.J.Sm. 1934 *''Promenaea'' Lindley 1843 *''Prosthechea'' Knowles & Westc. 1838 *''Pseuderia'' Schltr. 1912 *''Pseudocentrum'' Lindl. 1859 *''Pseudocranichis'' Garay 1980 *''Pseudogoodyera'' Schltr. 1920 *''Pseudolaelia'' Porto & Brade 1935 *''Pseudorchis'' Ség. 1754 *''Pseudovanilla'' Garay 1986 *''Psilochilus'' Barb.Rodr. 1881 *''Psychilis'' Raf. 1838 *''Psychopsiella'' Lückel & Braem 1982 *''Psychopsis'' Raf. 1838 *''Pterichis'' Lindl. 1840 *''Pteroceras'' Hasselt ex Hassk. 1842 *''Pteroglossa'' Schltr. 1920 *''Pterostemma'' Kraenzl. 1899 *''Pterostylis'' R. Brown 1810 *''Pterygodium'' Sw. 1800 *''Pygmaeorchis'' Brade 1939 *''Pyrorchis'' D.L.Jones & M.A.Clem. 1995 Q *''Quekettia'' Lindl. 1839 *''Quisqueya'' Dod. 1979 R *''Rangaeris'' (Schltr.) Summerh. 1936 *''Rauhiella'' Pabst & Braga 1978 *''Raycadenco'' Dodson, 1989 *''Renanthera'' Lour. 1790 *''Restrepia'' Kunth 1816 *''Restrepiella(Lindl.) Garay & Dunst. 1966 *Rhaesteria'' Summerh., 1966 *''Rhamphorhynchus'' Garay 1977 *''Rhinerrhiza'' Rupp 1951 *''Rhizanthella'' R.S.Rogers 1928 *''Rhynchogyna'' Seidenf. & Garay 1973 *''Rhyncholaelia'' Schltr. 1918 *''Rhynchostele'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Rhynchostylis'' Blume 1825 *''Ridleyella'' Schltr. 1913 *''RimacolaRupp, 1942 *Risleya'' King & Pantl., 1898 *''Robiquetia'' Gaudich. 1829 *''Rodriguezia'' Ruiz & Pav. 1794 *''Rodrigueziella'' Kuntze 1891 *''Rodrigueziopsis'' Schltr. 1920 *''Roezliella'' Schltr. 1918 *''Roeperocharis'' Rchb.f. 1881 *''Rossioglossum'' SchlechterGaray & Kennedy 1976 *''Rudolfiella'' Hoehne 1944 S *''Saccoglossum'' Schltr. 1912 *''Saccolabiopsis'' J.J.Sm. 1918 *''Saccolabium'' Blume 1825 *''Sacoila'' Raf. 1837 *''Sanderella'' Kuntze 1891 *''Sarcanthopsis'' Garay 1972 *''Sarcochilus'' R. Brown 1810 *''Sarcoglottis'' C.Presl 1827 *''Sarcoglyphis'' Garay 1972 *''Sarcophyton'' Garay 1972 *''Sarcostoma'' Blume 1825 *''Satyrium'' Sw. 1800 *''Saundersia'' Rchb.f. 1866 *''Sauroglossum'' Lindl. 1833 *''Scaphosepalum'' Pfitzer 1889 *''Scaphyglottis'' Poepp. & Endl. 1836 *''Scelochiloides'' Dodson & M.W.Chase 1989 *''Scelochilus'' Klotzsch 1841 *''Schiedeella'' Schltr. 1920 *''Schistotylus'' Dockrill 1967 *''Schizochilus'' Sond. 1847 *''Schizodium'' Lindl. 1838 *''Schlimmia'' Planch. & Linden 1852 *''Schoenorchis'' Reinw. ex Blume 1825 *''Schomburgkia'' Lindl. 1838 *''Scuticaria'' Lindl. 1843 *''Sedirea'' Garay & H.R.Sweet 1974 *''Seidenfadenia'' Garay 1972 *''Serapias'' L. 1753 *''Sertifera'' Lindl. ex Rchb.f. 1876 *''Sievekingia'' Rchb.f. 1871 *''Sigmatostalix'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Silvorchis'' J.J.Sm. 1907 *''Sirhookera'' Kuntze 1891 *''Skeptrostachys'' Garay 1980 publ. 1982 *''Smithorchis'' Tang & F.T.Wang 1936 *''Smithsonia'' C.J.Saldanha 1974 *''Smitinandia'' Holttum 1969 *''Sobennikoffia'' Schltr. 1925 *''Sobralia'' Ruiz & Pav. 1794 *''Solenangis'' Schltr. 1918 *''Solenidiopsis'' Senghas 1986 *''Solenidium'' Lindl. 1846 *''Solenocentrum'' Schltr. 1911 *''Sophronitis'' Lindley 1828 *''Soterosanthus'' F.Lehm. ex Jenny 1986 *''Spathoglottis'' Blume 1825 *''Specklinia'' Lindl. 1830 *''Sphyrarhynchus'' Mansf. 1935 *''Spiculaea'' Lindl. 1840 *''Spiranthes'' L. C. Rich. 1817 *''Stalkya'' Garay 1980 publ. 1982 *''Stanhopea'' Frost ex Hooker 1829 *''Staurochilus'' Ridl. 1896 *''Stelis'' Swartz 1800 *''Stenia'' Lindl. 1837 *''Stenoglottis'' Lindley 1837 *''Stenoptera'' C.Presl 1827 *''Stenorrhynchos'' Rich. ex Spreng. 1826 *''Stephanothelys'' Garay 1977 *''Stereochilus'' Lindl. 1859 *''Stereosandra'' Blume 1856 *''Steveniella'' Schltr. 1918 *''Stigmatosema'' Garay 1980 publ. 1982 *''Stolzia'' Schltr. 1915 *''Suarezia'' Dodson 1989 *''Summerhayesia'' P.J.Cribb 1977 *''Sunipia'' Buch.-Ham. ex Sm. in A.Rees 1816 *''Sutrina'' Lindl. 1842 *''Svenkoeltzia'' Burns-Bal. 1989 *''Systeloglossum'' Schltr. 1923 T *''Taeniophyllum'' Blume 1825 *''Taeniorrhiza'' Summerh. 1943 *''Tainia'' Blume 1825 *''Teagueia'' (Luer) Luer 1991 *''Telipogon'' Kunth in F.W.H.von Humboldt 1816 *''Tetramicra'' Lindl. 1831 *''Teuscheria'' Garay 1958 *''Thaia'' Seidenf. 1975 *''Thecopus'' Seidenf. 1983 publ. 1984 *''Thecostele'' Rchb.f 1857 *''Thelasis'' Blume 1825 *''Thelymitra'' J.R.Forst. & G.Forst. 1775 *''Thelyschista'' Garay 1980 publ. 1982 *''Thrixspermum'' Lour. 1790 *''Thulinia'' P.J.Cribb 1985 *''Thunia'' Rchb.f. 1852 *''Thysanoglossa'' Porto & Brade 1938 publ. 1940 *''Ticoglossum'' Lucas Rodr. ex Halb. 1983 *''Tipularia'' Nutt. 1818 *''Tolumnia'' Raf. 1837 *''Tomzanonia'' Nir 1997 *''Traunsteinera'' Rchb. 1842 *''Trevoria'' F. C. Lehm. 1897 *''Trias'' Lindl. 1830 *''Triceratorhynchus'' Summerh. 1951 *''Trichocentrum'' Poepp. & Endl. 1836 *''Trichoceros'' F.W.H.von Humboldt 1816 *''Trichoglottis'' Blume 1825 *''Trichopilia'' Lindl. 1836 *''Trichosalpinx'' Luer 1983 *''Trichotosia'' Blume 1825 *''Tridactyle'' Schltr. 1914 *''Trigonidium'' Lindl. 1837 *''Triphora'' Nutt. 1818 *''Trisetella'' Luer 1980 *''Trizeuxis'' Lindl. 1821 *''Tropidia'' Lindl. 1833 *''Tsaiorchis'' Tang & F.T.Wang 1936 *''Tuberolabium'' Yamamoto 1924 *''Tylostigma'' Schltr. 1916 U *''Uleiorchis'' Hoehne 1944 *''Uncifera'' Lindl. 1859 V *''Vanda'' Jones 1820 *''Vandopsis'' Pfitzer in H.G.A.Engler & K.A.E.Prantl (eds.) 1889 *''Vanilla'' Plum. ex Mill. 1754 *''Vargasiella'' C.Schweinf. 1952 *''Vasqueziella'' Dodson 1982 *''Ventricularia'' Garay 1972 *''Veyretia Szlach., 1995 *''Vrydagzynea'' Blume 1858 W *''Warmingia'' Rchb.f. 1881 *''Warrea'' Lindl. 1843 *''Warreella'' Schltr. 1914 *''Warreopsis'' Garay 1973 *''Wullschlaegelia'' Rchb.f. 1863 X *''Xenikophyton'' Garay 1974 *''Xerorchis'' Schltr. 1912 *''Xylobium'' Lindley 1825 Y *''Yoania'' Maxim. 1873 *''Ypsilopus'' Summerh. 1949 Z *''Zelenkoa'' M.W.Chase & N.H.Williams 2001 *''Zeuxine'' Lindley 1826 *''Zootrophion'' Luer 1982 *''Zygopetalum'' Hooker 1833 *''Zygosepalum'' Rchb.f 1859 *''Zygostates'' Lindley 1837